


I am so sorry

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mistakes, Sad, Top!Piotr, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story why Pete and Kitty are not a couple anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am so sorry

Colossus began to feel dizzy he was having a lot of guilt, It was Logan’s fault…he made him do this. Hi didn’t like it in the least, but secretly he enjoyed it with his hole heart.  
He remembered how he sat on the basketball belchers and fucked Wolverine; it was what he wanted in that time. His dick was inside Logan’s anus, the wolverine just let him fuck him and he just feels guilt. He steel remembers the heat of Logan’s hairy ass in his cock, but the pain in his heart it will never disappear. Logan’s face begging for more and more. And the way he took his giant cock where amazing, but the guilt came again…it was like a Jing Jang of emotions.  
He saw Kitty, she was happy, she was his weakness; and the worst of all he couldn’t keep secrets from her. The had being a couple for a year in a half almost, and he had cheated on her.   
-Hi Peter.  
-Hi, Kitty.  
-You look sad.  
-I am.  
-Tell me what happened.  
-Come with me.  
Colossus took her to their room, and made her sit on their bed, Peter began crying, and he kneel before Kitty.  
-I am sorry Kitty.  
-For what?  
-I cheated on you.  
-What?-said kitty crying.  
-I fucked Logan, it was all a mistake Kitty please forgive me.  
Kitty stayed silent, and rose from the bed and walked to the door, when she pass it she close it with not much force.  
Peter stayed crying his mistake made him lose the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
